


Desperate For Desire

by kaydskitz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydskitz/pseuds/kaydskitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla and Dean get cursed by a Djinn who transports them to an alternate universe where Sam doesn’t exist. NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate For Desire

“Freakin’ Djinns!” Dean exclaims once him and Kayla enter their motel room.  He was not happy. The djinn him, Sam, and Kayla were hunting less than 24 hours ago had cast a cruel spell on the gang…well, pair now, because it had zapped Kayla and Dean to a universe where Sam was nowhere to be found.

“We’re gonna figure this out, Dean. We always find a way out of these shitty situations.” Kayla closed the door behind her and tried to reassure him that they were gonna figure out how to fix this, although she was sure both of them didn’t have one clue how.  As Dean was silently sulking on his bed, Kayla sat at the small circular table and tried to concentrate.

 _“Maybe a witch could help”_ she thought to herself. _“No, Dean already wants to shoot every witch on the planet. He wouldn’t even consider trusting one.”_   Kayla looked down at her hands placed in her lap and shook her head. There had to be some way to get out of this one. “I mean, where even is Sam? Is he even on earth?” Dean’s voice rose as he spoke and sat up to look at Kayla.

“SHH! Dean, you gotta calm down!”

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down! This is SAM we’re talking about, Kayla. Sam.” Dean slurred his little brother’s name to make sure Kayla realized how important this was.  Kayla knew how protective Dean was over Sam; she was the same way with her younger sister, Angela. But they both knew they weren’t gonna find a way out of this right this minute. So Kayla thinks Dean should take a chill pill and shut up for a few hours.

“Dean, we’re not going to figure anything out now and you know that. Plus it’s getting late. Let’s just go get some dinner then call it a night and worry about this tomorrow. Sam can handle himself…wherever he is.” Dean sighed before giving her a slight nod and agreeing to their plan.

By the time they arrived at the diner a block away from their motel, Dean was stressing less about Sam and more about his hunger. They took a seat at the closest booth; Kayla sat across from Dean as usual. It was awkward for her, not having Sam there to make her feel comfortable. It wasn’t that she felt uncomfortable with Dean, but the fact that she felt strong towards him; _Romantically_ strong, for that matter. Though she hadn’t admitted it to anyone but herself, Sam was aware that she liked Dean and Kayla was aware that he knew. He showed it by letting her do small things like sit next to dean in a diner booth, or have her ride in the passenger seat and talk to Dean while Sam dozed off in the back. But him not being present made it harder for her to act normally around Dean.

But of course they had to get the long-legged, blonde hair and blue eyed waitress, her perky boobs sticking out of her uniform. Her lashes were voluminous yet clunked with mascara, and the waitress’ face was masked with foundation and blush. Her name tag read ‘Jasmine’.

“What can I do for ya’ll today?” Jasmine asked with a smile _. “Oh look, a perfect southern belle”_ Kayla thought as she watched Dean’s eyes scan Jasmine’s body up and down.  

“Well hello,” Dean said while grinning, “I’d like a Barbeque Bacon Burger with a side of fries and a beer, please.” Dean’s eyes were wide as he stared at the waitress jot down his order, which only made Kayla more impatient to get their food and get the hell out of there. She cleared her throat.

“And I’d just like a Caesar salad please, thank you.” Kayla handed Jasmine both her and Dean’s menu, hoping it would shoo her away quicker. Yeah she was being kind of pushy, but Kayla didn’t care. She didn’t even care about the slight bitch face Dean gave her afterwards.

Jasmine was a bit caught off guard, but after writing Kayla’s order she took their menus and smiled at her. “I’ll be right back with your food. By the way, you two make a really cute couple.”

Dean smirked and looked at Kayla, expecting her to reassure Jasmine that they were just friends. But she just stared right back at Dean, not even acting surprised by the comment. I mean it only made sense- Sam wasn’t there to balance them out.  Dean looked back at Jasmine, and made a nervous laugh.

“Oh, we’re not together...we’re business partners. But she is one of my best friends.” He nudged Kayla’s arm and she just grinned at him then looked back down. “...But she is one of my best friends”, She repeated the dreadful words in her head. Officially friendzoned.

Jasmine just gave them another cheesy smile, but Kayla could see the relief in the waitress’s eyes. Then she strutted her long legs away.

Dean waited until Jasmine was out of sight before giving Kayla another bitch face and scolding her, but she just ignored his expression and interrupted Dean before he could even exhale a word.

“How’s about I just go back to the motel?” she suggested to him.

Dean scoffed. “I’m not letting you drive my baby.” Kayla seriously wasn’t in the mood for this shit. She was already worried about Sam; she didn’t need extra stress, especially over Dean hooking up with some waitress that looked like Barbie’s twin. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms before speaking with a low and bitter tone at Dean.

“Look, I’m not Sam and Sam’s not here, so I’m not gonna play your stupid little wingman. It would just be less awkward for...”, she hesitated, “all 3 of us if I just left. You can go sex your waitress in the kitchen or wherever the fuck you screw your chicks, but I’m sure as hell not waiting for you to finish your eye-raping and smooth talking. So you can either give me the keys, or take me yourself. ”

Dean’s body shivered as she spoke, her words stinging every inch of him. He grinned at her before retaliating, “You know, people only give threats like that when they’re jealous.” He playfully winked at her, hoping she would at least roll her eyes again. Dean always teases Kayla, but only lightly because Sam would be in the room. Now that he was temporarily gone, Dean seized his chance to coquette Kayla with everything he had. Although she had always fantasized about him talking dirty to her, this wasn’t the way she wanted it to happen. Not because of some other bitch getting in the way, but because he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him.

“I’m just tired, okay?” Kayla replied, shutting down Dean's flirting.

“What about your salad? You’re just gonna waste it?”

"I'll ask Jasmine if I can take it to go."

"I'm paying for that salad and you need to eat."

Kayla was getting agitated at this point. Dean was being stubborn. _"You son of a bitch_!" she thought.

"Dean. Give me the car keys."

Dean scoffed then mumbled, “I gotta miss spending the night with a pretty lady.”

Before he could say anything else, Jasmine came back to their table with a tray full of food, one beer, and one glass of water.

"Alright ya'll! Here yah go!" Jasmine started to place the meals in front of them, but Dean shot Kayla a quick look before putting on his sweetest smile for Jasmine.

“Thanks so much sweetheart, but I’m afraid we’re gonna have to take this to go. My friend here is having some....personal issues.”

 _“Trying to embarrass me in front of your southern piece of ass, huh Dean?”_ Kayla said through the look she gave him. _“Two can play at that game.”_

“Guess it’s gonna be a hard night for this guy. He always takes care of me during this time. He’s so sweet! Goes all out for me. Gets me chocolate, movies, tampons...”

“Could you wrap this up for us, sweetheart?” Dean cut Kayla off, trying to recover from his humiliation.

Jasmine just stared at them both, making it obvious that she was uncomfortable by her wide eyes and body language. “Uh...yes, yes I can. I’ll be right back.”

Dean gave Kayla yet another bitch face, this one more stern looking than before. Kayla just gave him a sweet smirk right back. Once Jasmine came back with their food to go and a bill, Dean paid and thanked the waitress with a wink, then followed Kayla out of the diner.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2: When You See Me, will be up soon :)


End file.
